Kuki Urie
|-|Base= |-|Frame Out= |-|Evolved Kagune= Summary Kuki Urie is a First Class Ghoul Investigator, a Quinx, and the squad leader and mentor of the Quinx Squad, as well as the leader of the S2 Squad. He underwent an experimental surgery to become "investigators with implanted Quinques", based on technology developed from Kanou's creation of the half-ghoul Kaneki Ken. Initially he is a highly ambitious person, seeking only to increase his rank as an inspector, even to the detriment of his teammates. However, after the Tsukiyama Extermination Operation and the death of his teammate, he becomes less selfish and a stronger team leader. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, at least 9-A, possibly 8-C with Kagune and Quinque | At least 9-A, possibly 8-C Name: Kuki Urie Origin: Tokyo Ghoul Gender: Male Age: 19 (until :re Ch. 32), 20 (after :re Ch. 32), 21 (after :re Ch. 117), 27 at the end of the series Classification: Investigator, Quinx Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Using a kagune improves strength, mobility, and regeneration), Regeneration Negation (Kagune secretions act as poisons that inhibit the regeneration of other ghouls), Enhanced Senses, Skilled hand-to-hand combatant, Skilled quinque user, Regeneration (Low-Mid, regenerated from this in a few minutes), Body Control (Can produce a Kagune and manipulate it), limited Reactive Power Level (Quinx and artificial ghouls grow stronger as they regenerate from damage and expand their RC cell pathways) Attack Potency: Wall level (Is "basically already a ghoul" and thus should be comparable in strength, smashed Kanae Rosewald into a concrete pillar with enough force to crack it), at least Small Building level+, possibly Building level while using his kagune (Has a higher RC factor than Saiko Yonebayashi, and thus has a larger and stronger kagune, Broke out of Roma's Kakuja) | At least Small Building level+, possibly Building level (Broke out of Saiko's kagune without using his own and easily sliced off Saiko's kagune) Speed: High Hypersonic (Can keep up with Amon and Roma) | High Hypersonic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman '(Lifted Kanae Rosewald into the air with one hand) | '''Class M '(evenly fights with Amon and Mutsuki) '''Striking Strength: Wall Class, at least Small Building Class possibly Building Class with Kagune | At least Small Building Class, possibly Building Class Durability: Wall level, At least Small Building level+, possibly Building level (Blocked simultaneous attacks from Roma and Shikorae's kagunes without difficulty) | At least Small Building level+, possibly Building level (Took numerous hits from Saiko that destroyed sections of buildings and fragmented the ground and kept fighting) Stamina: High. Unfazed by impalement and can fight on with lethal wounds such as impalement, and regeneration further increases his stamina. Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Ginkui, a katana shaped Quinque that can release a large kagune from its blade to eat enemies. Intelligence: Quite high. An inspector trained in the main branch from a very young age to defeat ghouls vastly stronger than him. Becomes an experienced and strategic team leader, capable of quickly adapting his tactics to enemies. Weaknesses: If he pushes himself too far he may frame-out | Berserk and lacks strategic thinking Key: Base | Frame Out Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8